Electrical and mechanical components such as cables often need to be connected with each other through various angles and configurations. Conduits (e.g., pipes) and junction boxes may be used to house electrical cables, and connectors are used to join conduits with each other and/or with other components such as junction boxes in desired configurations. Connector assemblies make use of such connector elements as connector bodies, nuts, gaskets, etc., to provide the configurations desired for the conduits that house electrical and mechanical components.
The components brought together by connector assemblies can be sensitive to contaminants such as dust and moisture. If a proper seal is not formed between and among the elements of the connector assembly, the electrical and mechanical components may be susceptible to contamination and resulting in damage.
Furthermore, traditional connector assemblies are not able to accommodate both threaded and unthreaded conduits. For example, a connector assembly with a compression ring having a smooth inner surface is intended to secure unthreaded conduits. Similarly, existing repair coupling assemblies are intended to secure threaded conduits.
Still furthermore, traditional connector assembly bodies can have rough internal openings that may cut or damage conductors, especially when being pulled.